


In Loco Parentis

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: Tales of the Jade Mantis [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Rex Adopts Another Jedi, Soft Wars, Somehow this is turning into a star wars legal drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: After the SNAFU that was Umbara, Rex finds himself adopting another Jedi. A decision that, unfortunately, the Jedi Council disagrees with. How unfortunate for the Council.Inspired by Project0506's "Rex adopts a Jedi" series
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Midoriya Inko
Series: Tales of the Jade Mantis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042589
Comments: 75
Kudos: 193
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heart of Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727458) by [Chess_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre). 
  * Inspired by [Serenity. Courage. Wisdom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423080) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Rex becomes a Space Lawyer and decides to fight the High Council against Cody's advice and his own better judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story was inspired by my My Hero Academia Star Wars AU that I placed in one of my other works "A Heart of Jade", specifically in chapters 13-15. I don't think you have to read it to understand what's going on, but I would recommend it anyway.
> 
> Short version: Inko Midoriya is Krell's padawan. Due to her presence on Umbara, Hardcase and Waxer survive, and while Dogma still executes Krell, she decides to take the blame in order to protect him.  
> Where this version differs is that, instead of leaving the Jedi Order, what if Inko had someone to stick up for her?
> 
> Enjoy!

A tall male besalisk emerged from the LAAT/i. General Pong Krell. A younger Jedi--a commander--trailed along behind him. Near-human, perhaps. Definitely an adolescent. Each of them had two lightsabers clipped to their belts.

The two generals talked--apparently General Skywalker was requested by the Supreme Chancellor. Inconvenient in the middle of a campaign like this, but not unheard of. 

“Captain, this is my padawan, Inko Midoriya.” A shy smile and a firm handshake were offered up. The last battle must have been a tough one, given the multiple blaster scars and bacta patches along her arms. 

“I look forward to our partnership, Captain.”

* * *

Well, that was a karking disaster.

Rex nearly collapsed onto his bunk the minute he was back at the Temple barracks. Umbara had been one nightmare after another, wrapped up in a bow from some of the captain’s worst-case scenarios. What happened afterward had been no picnic either. 

Anakin had been, well, Anakin. Fuming, enraged at the thought of something happening to his men and cursing Krell’s name every other sentence. (Inko, it seemed, had been forgotten in the red haze of anger towards the dead besalisk.)

The blond clone looked out over his men. Most were like him, collapsing onto bed, but a few were huddled into small groups, talking amongst themselves. Dogma was still staring into space, lost in his own head. Next to him, Hardcase was trying to tell him about his latest idea to mess with the Wolfpack, but it was clear that he was just talking to fill the silence.

His comm chirped. Rex really didn’t want to answer it. Then it changed to a priority alert. Rolling onto his side, he pulled up the chatroom. 

_Priority Alert_

_Ponds: Rex. What. The. KRIFF._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: Only you, Rex. Only you._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: what exactly have you heard?_

_Priority Response_

_Bly: That you led a mutiny against General Krell with his commander. She killed him. Now you’re all back at Coruscant awaiting a military tribunal._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: if that were true, I wouldn’t be able to comm the rest of you shebse now would I?_

_Rex: Yes, we led a mutiny--but only because Krell was a_ **traitor**. Sabotaging missions, purposefully making plans for high casualties…

_File Uploaded: Umbara Incident Report. CT-7567_

_Rex: Look, just read the report if you’re so curious. And only the commander is awaiting a hearing. Being considered little more than hardware is coming in handy for once._

_Priority Response_

_Wolffe: You’re shitting us. Please tell me you’re shitting us._

_Priority Response_

_Rex: Really wish I was, vod._

Rex wishes for a lot of things. He wished he could tell them that she hadn’t been the one to pull the trigger. When Inko couldn’t do it—still a Jedi, no matter how much Krell tried to break her—Dogma had acted.

_“I drove my lightsaber through his back. That’s not a lie.”_

But there was always a possibility that these command chats could be subpoenaed. Couldn’t risk it.

It had been startlingly easy to twist the truth around. Just erase a few seconds of film and blame the glitch on the ensuing battle with the Umbarans. Then just...write up the reports.

It was quite a story after all. A young Jedi commander helping two clone troopers steal Umbaran starfighters to sneak into the capital. A young commander jumping between two groups of heavily armed clone soldiers and telling them to a ceasefire before brothers could kill brothers. A girl no older than sixteen taking on a Jedi Master in lightsaber combat with the clones as backup. That same girl floating in a bacta tank for most of the trip back to Coruscant on account of her master nearly _impaling_ her during the course of the fight, and she being enough of a self-sacrificing _di’kut_ to hide it until she literally started vomiting blood in front of them.

Now she was back at the Coruscant Temple. As a patient or a prisoner, Rex didn’t know. General Kenobi had taken command after the battle, and upon their arrival on Coruscant had politely asked the girl for her lightsabers. It hurt her, anyone with eyes could see that, but at that point, Inko looked too numb to really put up a fight. Hading over her weapons and letting the general lead her back to the Temple without a word of protest. Kenobi looked sympathetic but still treated her like she’d done something wrong. 

The rest of his afternoon and night had been spent in long debriefs with military intelligence, only now getting back to the barracks at 0600 hours. Long questions without easy answers, going over practically every minute of the 501st’s time on Umbara. He kept waiting for the ‘gotcha’ question, for someone to notice some innocuous little detail that didn’t add up and grill him on it. But it never came.

All that time in interrogation, Rex’s thoughts kept circling back to the commander. Were the Jedi asking her the same questions? Demanding the same explanations? Would they let her rest at all? Was anyone there to defend her or was she now on her own? What would happen to her if they figured out it was a cover-up? What would happen to her if they _didn’t_? Rex could imagine so many worst-case scenarios, so many ways this could go wrong. 

With the GAR, he knew upper brass would make Inko out to be a hero or a scapegoat, depending on public response and how much of their own asses needed covering. But the army wouldn’t decide her fate, the Jedi would. The Order was secretive at the best of times, and handled investigations of their own members themselves. With people like Generals Kenobi, Koon, Fisto and Windu on the Council, Rex would like to think that mercy was the obvious outcome. The Jedi didn’t even believe in the death penalty. But he was too good of a strategist to accept it as certainty.

He had met Anakin. No matter how he thought of them as individuals, the captain couldn't afford to put his trust in the High Council as a whole. Not with something as important as this girl’s life and future. A girl with no one, it seems, to speak up for her.

That left Rex, who had led a mutiny and helped cover up a murder in less than twelve hours. The smart thing to do would be to keep his head down, grab a drink and try and forget this whole mess.

That being the obviously smart thing to do, he commed Cody and told him he needed to speak with General Kenobi.

* * *

_“My master--Pong Krell has fallen to the Dark Side. As a Jedi, it is my duty to oppose and fight such evil wherever I find it.”_

_“With respect, commander, taking him on alone would be suicide. He has decades of experience more than you, and twice as many blades. You can’t take him alone."_

_  
__“I can’t ask you to do this, Captain. I can’t--I won’t ask anyone to after what he’s done.”_

_“Then it’s a good thing you’re not asking. I’m volunteering. And I know that I won't be the only one."_

* * *

Cody looks unsurprised when he answers the hails. “The General is in morning meditation right now, but he’ll probably come to in another hour and a half.”

“Good to know,” Rex would need the opportunity to gather as much ammunition as he can. Kenobi could be reasoned with, even without putting Dogma in any kind of danger. “What about the kid?”

“As of yesterday, Commander Midoriya has been confined to her quarters.” The ones that she had probably shared with Krell. Wow, they were already off to a wonderful start with the kid. 

“Guards?”

“Two Temple Guardians at the door.”

Rex didn’t even try to hide his irritation. “What the hell is your boyfriend thinking, vod?”

It’s a statement on the situation that Cody lets the comment slide. “It’s the Council’s opinion that they need to consider the matter carefully. The general says he can sense much fear in her.”

“Maybe that’s because the person who was supposed to raise her turned out to be a shabuir _traitor_ who tried to kill her and came pretty damn close to succeeding. Now they’re treating her like a criminal instead of a kid in need of help.”

Cody’s ‘preaching to the choir’ expression was suitably sympathetic. “I’d tell you not to pick a fight with the High Council, but I know you’d just ignore it.”

He similes, “See, that’s why you’re Vod’alor,” and disconnects the call. Pulling up his datapad, he started his research. If he really was going to pick this fight, he was coming into it armed to the teeth.

When Echo was told that he would be heading with him to the Jedi Archives--"I want you to find me every bit of regulation on padawans, disciplinary hearings, Council protocol, anything that’s relevant and could help the commander"--The ARC trooper looked as if all his lifedays had come at once.

* * *

After dropping off his younger brother to the care of one Jocasta Nu--the General having that look about her that radiated authority, even if she had no unit and would never lead soldiers into battle--Rex made his way towards the Temple’s residential quarters. If on his way to General Kenobi’s quarters Rex just so happened to pass by Inko’s room, that was obviously just a coincidence. It was so easy to get turned around in the Temple, it happened all the time.

Cody’s information was spot on. Two masked Temple guards stood outside her door, one of them currently having words with another Jedi, a human commander with wild blond hair that looked to be the same age as Inko.

“--Come one, just let me see her,” the teenager requested, clearly irritated. “Just a few minutes, she has to be lonely in there.”

“Padawan Yagi, I have already told you no one is allowed to see her without the Council’s permission.”

“Poodoo,” the kid grumbled, looking like he really, really wanted to punch something. Rex could empathize.

“Excuse me, commander.” The blond looked over at him. Standing straighter, trying to stuff his feelings behind the mask of Jedi serenity and failing miserably.

“Can I help you trooper?”

“I believe so, sir. Captain Rex, Torrent Company. I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a moment?”

“Torrent--Master Skywalker’s battalion? Sure?” Yagi questioned, letting Rex lead him to another quiet corner, out of earshot of the guards. “What do you want to talk about?”

Rex looked him straight in the eye. “I served with Commander Midoriya on Umbara, and I don’t think she’s a traitor, either.”

The kid looked vindicated, his righteous indignation slipping out more in his body language. “I know right? This is Inko they’re talking about, _Inko._ The girl who once cried because she accidentally stepped on a loth-cat’s tail. Now they’re accusing her of killing her master and falling to the Dark Side? There’s no way.”

He was right about that first part, but Rex didn’t know the kid well enough to risk telling him. “I take it that you two are friends?”

“I mean, sort of?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “We grew up together. Different clans, but she was always around growing up. I helped her with her saber technique.” Rex would like to think that he wasn't the only one who tried to visit her, but he didn't know enough about Inko's life to even guess.

  
“Well, you Jedi can sense each other, right?” A nod. “Well, if she can feel your belief in her, that probably already means a lot. She needs people in her corner right now.”

He nodded, happy to be of some use. “I’ll try to talk to my master. See what we can do to help.”

“That’s the spirit, kid.”

* * *

When Rex entered General Kenobi’s quarters at 0730, he found the man himself sitting alone in the living room area. “Rex, Cody said you’d be dropping by. Please, take a seat.”

He obliged the request, placing his bucket on the plush seat cushion next to him. “And where is Cody, may I ask?”

“Oh, he mentioned wanting to take a walk through the Temple gardens.” Coward. Kenobi moved towards the kitchen. A kettle was on the stove, and two cups were already pulled out. “Can I offer you anything, tea? Snacks? I always have something on hand, with how often Anakin and Ahsoka are over.”

“No thank you, general.”

“Well, I feel like a cup, if you don’t mind.” He came in with the kettle on the tray, alongside two cups. Just in case his guest changed his mind and would like some tea. Or for when Cody returned. Kenobi sat the tray on the coffee table, and sat down in the seat across from Rex. “Now, what is it that you’d like to speak to me about?”

The clone braced himself for what came next. It wouldn’t be pretty, but it needed to be done. “It’s about Commander Midoriya, sir.”

“Ah,” Kenobi poured himself a cup of tea. His mask of Jedi serenity would be impenetrable to anyone who wasn’t a brother. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have either. “I see.”

Might as well jump right into it. “General, the commander was well within her rights and authority as commanding officer to make the decision to execute General Krell. With the Umbarans closing in, and the kind of security risk he posed if he escaped and joined up with the Separatists...it wasn’t an easy decision, but it was one that had to be made. I understand that it’s in conflict with Jedi philosophy, but in war, we don’t always have the luxury.”

“I would argue that war is the very time the Jedi must hold onto such teachings, but I suspect you didn’t come here to debate philosophy.” He took a careful drink, gathering his thoughts. “All very good points, captain, but unfortunately that isn’t a question of Inko’s actions in a military sense.”

“Sir?”

The Stewjon general looked him straight in the eye, deep blue meeting brown-gold. “The Council has a very real concern that Inko has fallen to the Dark Side.”

That was what Yagi had told him. Still disappointing to hear. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted.”

“That is one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.”

A raised eyebrow. Surprised, but unoffended.

“Midoriya fought with us, bled with us--nearly died helping us fight that monster. Spent half the ride back to Coruscant in a bacta tank. She’s no traitor.”

The general considered his words, his thumb stroking the lip of the teacup. “Rex, how much do you know about the Sith?”

Now it was Rex’s turn to raise an eyebrow, but he answered honestly. “I know they’re the enemy. The Dooku and Ventress are among them...there’s a word for them in Mando’a: _darjetii._ ”

“‘Not Jedi’, yes that is an accurate assessment. The Sith and the Jedi have been enemies for millennia. Before the battle of Naboo, one hadn’t been seen in over a thousand years. But even so our histories tell us much about the practices of the Sith, including the relationship between a Sith Master and Apprentice” Rex didn’t like where this was heading. “The Master trains their student, leads them down the path of the Dark Side, encouraging their anger and rage. When the time comes, and they’ve grown strong enough, the Apprentice kills their Master to claim the title for themselves.”

“And that’s what you think happened--that they’re both Sith.” 

A shrug. “Or at the very least Fallen. We cannot discount any possibilities at this time.”

Rex needed to find a way to disprove that, to help her--right now the biggest thing that would save her would also damn Dogma, and the rest of them for helping her cover it up. “Can’t you just...tell if she’s ‘fallen’ or not? Using the Force? You can sense this ‘Dark Side’, right?” He remembered Anakin and Ahsoka saying something to that effect on multiple occasions. 

“Well, yes and no,” Kenobi stroked his beard. “It’s difficult to explain to someone who isn’t Force Sensitive, but the Dark Side can cloud many things, including its own source. What we do sense is much fear in the young padawan, and under the circumstances, it doesn’t reflect favorably.”

Rex was very, very tempted to make the general know exactly how he felt about that. But the captain bit his tongue. Alienating Kenobi wouldn’t help. “I see,” he let out, after a long beat of silence. “When is the tribunal scheduled?”

A moment of confusion, and a muffled expression of something like hurt. “The hearing is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Today, the Council will review the facts of the case and spend time in meditation. Tomorrow, we will speak to Inko to get her side of the story.”

He nods. “I formally request to be present when you speak to Commander Midoriya.”

Kenobi blinked. “Why do you ask?”

“It is my understanding that under Republic law, a minor cannot be questioned in connection to a criminal case without a guardian or other legal representative present.”

Whatever the Stewjoni had been expecting him to say, it certainly wasn’t that. “The Jedi Order—“

“Is categorized under Republic law as a peacekeeping, diplomatic, and law enforcement organization.” Rex interrupts. Hey, he had been allowed to speak freely, after all. “Commander Midoriya, while a member of the Order, is still a minor by the standards of her species and a citizen of the Republic. Am I correct, General?”

“Yes, but--”

“Am I also correct in assuming that in most cases, a padawan’s trainer--master, I mean--acts as their legal guardian?”

Kenobi seems to have caught onto the game now. “I think we both know the answer is ‘yes’, and how as Inko’s master is dead, under the law Inko will need another figure to represent her best interests.” He takes a drink of tea. “I would cite how the Jedi have special exemptions from Republic law, but I think you’ve made your point. Besides,” a knowing look, with a small half-approving smile, “I suspect if we try to turn you away, you’ll simply convince Anakin to intervene on Inko’s behalf.”

Rex stood up, grabbing his bucket. “It wouldn’t take much convincing. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, general. " Then, as if suddenly realizing it: “Oh, and one more question. Has anyone actually told Inko any of this? Or is she just sitting in her room, alone?”

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” huffed the mind-reader.

* * *

This time, when Rex comes to Inko’s room, he has “official council permission'' to be there. Or, well, unofficial permission from a member of the Council, but semantics. As the door closed behind him, he looked around the quarters. Inko wasn’t in the small kitchenette or the living room. “Commander Midoriya?” he asked, keeping a careful ear out for the girl.

“Captain Rex?” a small voice asked, and the door to a connected bedroom and the girl stepped out. She looked better than she had before, better coloring, even though her eyes were puffy and red. He gave out a respectful salute. She awkwardly returned it. “Can I, uh,” she sniffed. “Get you something?” The captain still wasn’t hungry, but looking at Inko he doubts she’s eaten yet.

“I wouldn’t turn anything down, so long as it wasn’t much trouble.”

“No trouble,” she mumbled, going to the pantry. Inko came back with a few sliced up pieces of fruit on a plate, indicating he can take a seat if he wants. Rex thanks her and takes one for himself, if only to try and set an example.

“How’s Dogma,” she asks, barely able to keep eye contact.

He thinks of his tattooed brother back at the barracks, still lost in his own head. “Dogma is...dealing. It’ll take time but now he has a chance to recover--a chance that you gave him.”

The kid nods absently. She picks up a piece of fruit and nibbles if only so she doesn’t have to find something to say. Dogma wasn’t the only one in need of help. He just needed to find a way to reach her. 

“I spoke to general Kenobi,” Rex informs after she finishes the slice, “he said that the Council will speak to you tomorrow, try to get your side of the story.”

Another long moment of silence. “I am a Jedi,” she breaths out. “I trust in the Force.”

Careful to telegraph his movements, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “The Force isn’t your only ally here, Inko. You have people on your side, people who want to help you.” The kid leans into the touch a bit. “You’re allowed to ask for help.”

A moment that stretches out in time, the small frame starting to shake underneath his hand.

“Help,” Inko managed to get out, the tears flowing freely as the girl all but collapsed in on herself. The captain is at her side in a moment, gathering her to himself for a hug.

"It's okay, Ink'ika," Rex assures, stroking a comforting hand through her green hair. "Go ahead and let it all out. You’re safe now, kid, and it’s gonna be okay.”

He means every word of it, not caring who he’d have to fight to make that happen. But for now, he lets Inko fall apart, letting the young girl know that he’s going to be there to help her pick up the pieces. 

* * *

art by suja-janee on tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one, no one at all:
> 
> Rex: *already filling out the custody of child paperwork*
> 
> So, turns out I get super inspired as a form of procrastination on other things. It's finals week for me so that explains it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any thoughts, questions, or just want to scream your feelings at me, comment below and let me know!
> 
> Mando'a  
> shebse--assholes  
> vod--sibling, brother/sister  
> shabuir--motherfucker  
> Vod'alor--the leader of the Vod/clones. Read Soft Wars to get the full context  
> darjetii-- Sith, literally "not Jedi"
> 
> Huttese  
> Poodoo--shit, literally "bantha fodder"


	2. Dark Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Echo and Rex work on gathering evidence and allies, Hardcase has a question and Dogma comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter, but I figure you'd all probably like to see it.
> 
> Also, it's important to note that when Dogma killed Krell, the people who were in the room with him were: Rex, Inko, Fives, Echo, Jesse and Tup. Everyone else was busy preparing for the incoming Umbarans. No one else knows

_For as long as she could remember, Inko Midoriya had wanted to be a Jedi Knight. She remembered the stories her Papa had told her, about the knights in shining armor, serving their Queens with honor, and always saving the day. Such chivalric tales were quite common in the storybooks of Naboo, and lasted in her mind much longer than any firm memories of her parents._

_Growing up in the creche, she was told stories of the Jedi Knight's bravery, dedication, and heroism. How the Jedi were peacekeepers, warriors of the Light. They defended the weak, and helped those who could not help themselves. That was everything the little girl wanted to be._

_Now, Inko isn’t so little anymore, and she is running out of time. Two weeks away from her thirteenth birthday, and no prospective master in sight._

_Despite Inko's dedication to the Order and its ideals, she did not stand out among the other Initiates. Her skill with the Force had more to do with precision than strength and had no great wisdom or insight to offer. With an entire galaxy and usually no shortage of conflict, if she couldn't improve her skill with the Force, then at least she could be the best she could with a lightsaber._

_Ahsoka Tano. The reverse grip was non-standard, created interesting angles. But it was also limiting. Strike from the other way--_

_Flanking the Togruta, feinting and dropping low, Inko kicked the legs out from under her opponent. Taking advantage of her surprise, she pulled the lightsaber from the loosened grip. Grabbing it with the Force, she holds both over Ahsoka’s head._

_“Hold.”_

_The spar was over. Inko flicks the lightsabers off and helps the other initiate to her feet. With a sheepish smile, she hands Ahsoka’s lightsaber back to her._

_The grandmaster clucked his tongue at them. “Aggressive style you have, young Midoriya.”_

_“I was taking advantage of an opening.”_

_“True, this is, but remember the situation you must. Or too far, you may go,” ancient eyes assessed her. “Driven you are, young Midoriya, but trust in the Force, you must.”_

_She humbly bowed. Of course he knew. “Yes, Master Yoda.”_

_As another pair of younglings took to the mats, Inko raised her gaze to the balcony above, where two older Jedi now stood. She hadn’t sensed them approach, too focused on her matches. It seems though that they had noticed her._

_The first, a human woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She had dark black hair tied back into a bun, and a single lightsaber clipped to her belt. But it was the other one who really drew Inko’s attention, and not just because he was a besalisk. Tall and strong, all four arms crossed in front of his chest. His expression was hard to interpret, and the youngling could tell that he was studying her, radiating a cool interest through the Force._

_The woman looked down to her, back at her companion, and gave a knowing smile._

_Two days later, a padawan braid dangles behind Inko’s ear, and her new master asks her if she would like to learn Jar’Kai._

* * *

“I’m sorry,” Inko sniffles, pulling away from Rex. “I shouldn’t--I should be able to handle this.”

Rex wants to slap every single person who made it so this kind, strong girl felt like she had to apologize for having _feelings_ . “You _are_ handling it,” he assures, placing a hand on her back. “You’re just handling it in your own way.”

A few more minutes pass. When she sits up straighter and doesn’t hesitate to actually look at him, that’s when he knows she’s ready to talk to him. The captain tells her about when he’d learned from Kenobi, that the Council was going to question her tomorrow afternoon. And he would be there to help her.

“You can do that?”

He shrugged. “Haven’t found anything that says I can’t.”

A small chuckle. “I wish I could see the look on the Council’s faces.”

They talked more after that. Strategizing about the hearing, going over worst and best case scenarios. Coming up with dozens of if/then arguments. Ways for Inko to present their version of the truth without ever technically lying. All strategies Rex mastered while a cadet on Kamino, under the harsh and ever-watching eyes of trainers and longnecks alike.

An hour later, when the doors opened and one of the Temple Guardians informed him their time was up, Rex felt much more confident about their chances. Much, much more.

His comm chirped. Ah, it seems that he now had another appointment to keep. But first, he had another general to talk to.

* * *

_Priority Alert_

_Ponds: Prayer circle for Rex’ika. The mad lad’s really taking on the Jedi Council._

_Priority Response_

_Cody: Ponds, stop abusing the priority alert._

_Priority Response_

_Bacara: I’m sorry WHAT?_

_Priority Response_

_Ponds: High General Windu’s eyebrow was especially twitchy. It was great._

_Priority Response_

_Wolffe: I’m strangely proud, to be honest._

_Priority Alert Deactivated_

_Fox: for the sake of my mental health please define ‘taking on the Council’_

_Fox: because I sure as Sith hell ain’t scraping what’s gonna be left of the CT off the sidewalk after that shitshow is over_

_Ponds: he’s petitioning for custody of another Jedi_

_Wolffe: ten credits says it’s Midoriya_

_Bly: that’s a suckers bet_

_Fox: The one who murdered her general?_

_Wolffe: like he didn’t have it coming_

_Cody: oh he definitely had it coming._

_Cody: But that’s not the question right now. Council’s debating if she turned traitor as well._

_Ponds: So, as I said: Prayer Circle for Rex_

_Cody: kot_

_Fox: kot_

_Bly: kot_

* * *

Echo was having the time of his life. Researching the enemy was one thing, just part of being an ARC trooper, but a chance to really dig in and learn about the Jedi Order was a whole different kettle of fish. With a history that stretched back over 10,000 years, it was only natural for there to be no real one firm set of rules, outside of the Jedi Code. Precedence made and unmade by the rulings of the Council, in times of peace and in war. In the three hours he’d been here, he’d found precedence to either damn or save Inko in equal measure.

“Captain Rex?”

“No, he’s--” Echo looks up. Instead of one of the librarians, he sees a Jedi Knight. Human woman, dark hair pulled back into a bun. “General,” he stands and salutes.

“At ease,” she assures, and he only relaxes a hair. "What's your name, if I may ask?"

“I’m ARC Trooper 1409. My name is Echo, sir.”

“A pleasure to meet you Echo. My name is Nana Shimura, and I’ve heard that your Captain is petitioning to speak in Inko--in Padawan Midoriya’s defense?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

She nods, a determined look crossing over her features. “I’d like to help. If there’s any way I can make myself useful to you or to your captain, you need only to ask.”

“There is, actually. I’ve been researching Jedi regulations, and nowhere could I find a firm set of disciplinary standards set in place for padawans.”

Shimura smiles. “That’s because a padawan’s education, and therefore their discipline, is largely left to the discretion of their master. The Council rarely needs to step in.” A contemplative look crosses the General’s face. “Then again, the worst most padawans get up to is normal teenage stuff; stealing a speeder for a late-night joyride, underage drinking, things of that sort.” A low chuckle. “I can’t tell you how many times my master had me run extra chores or scrub the ‘fresher all in the name of ‘improving my perspective on life’.”

“Sir?”

“An old Temple joke.”

“Ah. Also,” Echo pulled out one of the holopads. “I’ve found something that I think could help Inko.” He hands it over to her. “There is actually case precedence for a Jedi supposedly turning to the Dark Side, but still being re-inducted into the Order. But I don’t have high enough clearance to access the full case file, including the Council’s ruling.”

“What--oh, I know what you’re talking about.” She typed in her clearance code and handed the pad back to him. “Although from what I remember about that, I’m not sure how relevant the ruling is going to be…”

* * *

“Rex,” General Skywalker and Commander Tano smiled as Rex met them in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.“What are you doing here?”

Rex smiles back. “I’ve formally requested to sit in on the commander’s disciplinary hearing tomorrow.”

A surprised look in the young human’s face. “Wait, you can _do_ that?”

“According to regulations, any member of the Jedi Order or organizations under their jurisdiction _can_ request to sit in on a disciplinary hearing if they have reason.”

“Organizations under their jurisdiction?”

“It’s probably in reference to the Service Corps, Skyguy.”

“And now the Grand Army of the Republic.” Oh the joys of vague wording. Plenty of room for loopholes with vague wording. “General Kenobi was very obliging, once I managed to explain that under Republic law, a minor needed a representative or legal guardian when questioned by law enforcement.”

Anakin’s expression was somewhere between impressed and amused. "When did you become an expert in Republic criminal law and Jedi internal policy?"

A shrug. "Last night. And Echo is now at the Archives, learning more about Jedi regulation.”

Crossed arms and an approving smile. “You want to pick a fight with the Council on Midoriya’s behalf.”

It would be so, so easy to tell him everything. He would swear to keep the secret, Rex knew that. But given how Anakin was somehow under the impression that his and Senator Amidala’s relationship was secret, it probably wasn’t that advisable to bring him in unless they absolutely had to.

“Yes sir. She risked her life facing down Krell, and almost lost it. She fought for us, now I want to fight for her.”

“I grew up with Inko,” Ahsoka added. “We were in the Clawmouse clan together. I’ll do whatever it takes to help her.” Batchers, eh? Well, that would certainly help explain a few things. 

“Glad to know, Snips. Right, what can we do to help?”

Rex tapped on his comm unit. “Well, first of all, I have another meeting in an hour that I would like you to sit in on. But first, I need you to sign off on something for me…and Ahsoka, you wouldn’t happen to know where General Koon is, would you?”

* * *

_“...while details are still forthcoming, Chancellor Palpatine released a statement advocating for a proper and thorough investigation, stating that he trusts in the wisdom of the Jedi Order in this matter. The Secretary of Defense has announced that Military Intelligence will conduct an inquiry as well. It is unknown at this time if Republic officials have spoken to, or will be able to interview Midoriya themselves.”_

Padme leaned back in her chair. Reading through the preliminary reports had been difficult, to say the least. The thought of what Krell had been able to get away with, what he had been planning on doing to his men...it was chilling to think what would have happened if it was not for Captain Rex and Padawan Midoriya’s intervention. 

“Senator, your next appointment is here.” Ah! And speaking of said heroes.

“Thank you, send them in.”

Captain Rex and two Jedi entered her office. Padme rose from her chair to greet them, the years of handmaiden training and political experience smoothing her features. Thus, the unexpected sight of her husband was greeted with little more than a polite smile and a nod. “I’m glad that you could come to speak with me so quickly, Captain Rex. And it’s always a pleasure to see you, Master Jedi.”

  
A flirty smile, and a warm glow. “We are ever at your disposal, milady.”

“You said you wished to speak with me about Padawan Midoriya, Captain. May I ask in what way?”

Rex explained that they wanted to help her, and he would in fact be acting as her representative when the sixteen year old would be formally questioned.

“How do you think I can help?”

Rex is about to explain when Anakin jumps in. “Wait a minute, Inko was actually born on Naboo. As its senator, perhaps you could advocate on her behalf. You’ve always been really good at getting people to listen to you!”

“Truly? Interesting.” By the look that crosses the captain’s face, that was not what he had been planning on saying. Most would have been irritated at Anakin’s interruption, and at the perhaps unintentional implication that Rex couldn’t do a perfectly good job himself. But he’s been working with the Jedi long enough to understand that Anakin always means well, and lets it go. “She couldn’t have been more four years old during the occupation…” Padme mused, thinking back to the unofficial start of the Clone Wars. Then, something clicked into place. “Wait, did you say her name was _Inko_ Midoriya _?”_

“Yes?”

A fond smile. “During my term as queen, the palace’s pastry chef was a man named Khatev Midoriya. He could actually be a relative of hers--I remember him having a daughter and she would be around that age.” She vaguely remembered a little girl with dark hair--dark _green_ hair--playing in the palace gardens with the other children. (The Theed palace offered on-site childcare for their workers). Couldn’t remember seeing her after the occupation ended but, well--there were more than a few staff members who had met with Nute Gunray’s displeasure during that time. “But moving back on topic--I’m sorry Anakin, but I can’t help.”

Confusion and displeasure crossing over his handsome features. “What do you mean?”

“When the Jedi Order takes formal custody of a Force-sensitive child, they officially lose not only all legal ties to their families, but also to their original homeworld. While Inko was born on Naboo, she is no longer considered a citizen.”

“It’s meant to help keep members of the Order neutral in planetary disputes,” the captain chimed in. Senator Amidala looked at him curiously. Rex shrugged. “I’ve been brushing up on my Republic law.”

An approving smile. “The point is, unless Inko is formally exiled by the Order, her fate is really in the hands of the High Council. The Senate can ask, or make recommendations, but we don't have any real say in this matter one way or the other.”

Rex leaned forward. “How _has_ the Senate been responding to this, if I may ask?” One of the contingencies was that after receiving pressure from the governing body the Jedi would turn the young girl over for a military hearing. It was why he had asked to speak with Senator Amidala, honestly.

Amidala shrugged. “Officially, most have been taking the Chancellor's lead and stating that they'll wait for a proper and thorough investigation. Privately, reactions have been...divided, to say the least. Some are calling her a hero and want to give her a medal, others are pushing for the matter to be fully investigated by Military Intelligence, rather than the Jedi. Public trust in the Order has been falling ever since the war started, so a handful seem to be trying to capitalize on that politically. I haven’t heard anything more formal being proposed though, but it may simply be too early to tell. Most of my _honorable_ colleagues are watching to see where the chips fall before coming out with an official stance."

The Captain bit out an internal curse towards politicians, but felt somewhat relieved. If the Senate did decide to cover their asses by blaming everything on Inko, the girl would face a rancor court at _best._

Anakin huffed. “What about the Chancellor? Maybe I can ask him to speak with the Council. If we get him on our side, they’ll have to listen to him!”

The other two adults in the room exchanged a look. Rex wasn’t big into politics, but even he knew that it really wouldn’t be that simple. The Senator seemed to have the same idea. And yet, Ahsoka was the one who spoke up first. “Master, that may not be the best course of action.”

“What do you mean?”

The young togruta bit her lip. “In the Temple...a lot of Jedi already think that she’s guilty. That when Inko killed her master, she did so out of hate and malice, that like Krell she’s already Fallen. Even if the Council would oblige the Chancellor--which, if they also think she’s gone Dark, I can’t see them doing--a lot of Jedi would still be convinced that Inko’s guilty.” Rex hadn’t even thought of that. They needed to see Inko freed, yes, but in a way where she would have choices afterwards.

“So you’re saying that the best thing we can do for her is to try to convince the Council of her innocence?”

“Yes. Although--’innocent’ is a tricky term here,” Padme mused “as she’s already confessed to executing Krell, and there’s nothing to dispute that fact.” Rex does not react to that statement one way or the other. He does not flinch, he does not go silent, he does nothing to indicate that these words in particular would in any way stand out to him.

“Look, I have no idea how most of this ‘Dark Side’ stuff works, but I could try to prove that her decision was tactical rather than emotional. Wouldn’t that go to show she hasn’t Fallen?”

“Yes,” Ahsoka brightened “it would. I mean, for all of the philosophy, even the staunchest and hard-line Jedi Master admits that violence has its place, and that place is to defend others. If anything, you could say that Inko was saving lives. Like, preemptively!”

As Anakin huffed, feeling helpless, Amidala nodded in approval. “I wish you the best of lucky with this. Please, let me know if there is ever anything I can do to assist you.”

* * *

_“Are you much of a pilot?” Fives asks._

_Midoriya scratches the back of her head. Green hair--Hardcase wonders what species she is, or if she’s some kind of hybrid. Or just has a really good dye job. Now’s not really the time to ask though, as they’re in the middle of planning on how to explicitly go against orders._

_“I trust in the Force.” It's a particular kind of Jedi non-answer. One that basically means ‘please pretend that I’m not flying by the seat of my pants’._

_The door opens. “Here comes Dogma.”_

_“And that,” Midoriya covers, an awkward smile on her face, “is how the akk pup got its name.” Rough, but way better than anything Fives would have been able to muster._

_“What are you doing?” The tattooed brother looks around, suspicious._

_“Uh, nothing.”_

* * *

Hardcase was bored.

That in and of itself was not a unique or even uncommon occurrence. An allegedly leaky growth jar left him with something called a hunter's brain, which apparently was a brain very easily bored.

Why was he bored? Because most of his _vod_ were busy. Busy with holopads, busy at the Temple, busy making sure everyone was okay--everyone including Dogma, even after the vod had sided with Krell against them.

He could understand why he’d done it. They’d all been raised with the mantra of obedience towards the Jedi, and Dogma seems to have taken it to heart. Doesn’t mean he was going to forget the sight of Dogma at the head of their firing squad anytime soon. 

He really didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Krell was a traitor, and Midoriya needed to make a decision. But it seems the Council were deciding to get their panties in a twist about it, for whatever reason. Natborns could be weird sometimes, and Jedi even moreso. 

“So,” Hardcase sighs. “What species do you think Commander Midoriya is?” There. He throws it out, might as well see how it lands.

Dogma suppresses a flinch, but says nothing. Yeah, he hadn’t taken any of it well. Came out of the cells looking almost as bad as Midoriya, and the kid was passed out with a major abdominal wound.

Kix, at least, looks up from his holopad. “I would cite regulation about the confidentiality of a Jedi’s medical records, but I know you’d probably ignore it.”

“Probably,” the brother smiled.

“Still not telling you though.”

“What? Why?” He asks, as if he was not already somewhat aware 

“Because you’re not the only one who’s bored,” Jesse stretches out flipping through channels on the holovision. News news news, kids programming, some kind of boring nature documentary. 

“C’mon Dogma,” he prods. “What do you think? Mirialan? Miraluka?”

“Miraluka are the ones without eyes,” Dogma mumbles. It was more than they’ve gotten out of him since this entire mess started.

“She’s probably just a human with a particularly good dye job,” Hevy dismisses, which just means that he has no idea but doesn’t want to admit it.

Cutup entered, and looked around. “What are you talking about?”

“We were just debating what species Midoriya is,” Hardcase shrugged. “And how she is _obviously_ a Vorzydiak.”

“They have antena, bacta-for-brains.”

“Half-Vorzydiak, then.” The conversation circled around in its usual ways, with things only starting to get interesting before Jesse’s comm chirped.

* * *

With a sign-off from General Skywalker, on the recommendation of Torrent’s CMO, Commander Inko Midoriya was to have a blanket, a buddy, a hug, a bowl of soup and some of those old person TV shows STAT. Strange prescription, but the medic had managed to word it in such a way that General Koon had been willing to sign off on it. Or perhaps it was because the captain sent Ahsoka to do the asking. Everyone knew the kel-dor had a soft spot for the kid.

Two to-go orders from Dex’s diner and borrowing a holo from Skywalker later, Jesse is eating soup with the kid Jedi as she answers almost every question before the contestants do. It’s basically been the only time she’s talked the entire time he’s been here. 

“Who is Chancellor Vellorum.”

“What are the Mandalorian Wars.”

“What is Melida/Daan.”

Jesse let out a low whistle. “You should go on one of these shows yourself one day, you’d make a killing.”

A dismissive shrug. “I read a lot.”

The battle still clings to her like a stubborn barnacle, but with Rex’s help Inko’s managed to pull her head above water. That’s—something, at least. He hates to think how worse it would be if she didn’t have someone here with her. Not to mention the added weight of ‘hey we are actively covering up a murder together’ hanging in the air between them.

About twenty minutes of silence passed that way before the clone decides to give it another shot. “So,” Jesse asked as the gameshow goes to commercial. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

A shrug.

“What species are you, precisely?”

The spoon stops halfway between the bowl and her mouth. Whatever she’d been expecting, it certainly hadn’t been that. The teenager looks over at him, curious. The scout flashed one of his conspiratorial grins. “It’s to settle an argument. You’re noted as near-human in your medical charts, but it doesn’t get into specifics.” Technically, it would with a bit of creative data entry (read: slicing) but Jesse didn’t want to spoil everyone’s fun just yet. 

Inko studies him for a moment. “There’s a betting pool, isn’t there?”

Yes, yes there was. He could overhear Cutup and Droidbait starting one as he left the room. Which is why he wanted to try to get the answer from her (or even if he didn’t, to at least poke to try and get her to open up) before he went back.

“That would be against GAR regulations,” he maintained.

A raised eyebrow, and the silent accusation that he didn’t seem the type to stick to regulations. He had, after all, agreed to steal a starfighter and cover up a murder. 

“Yes, yes there was. The main bets were on Mirialan or Biituian.”

A quick quirk of the lip, something like a smile. The commercial changes from advertising used speeders to local diners. “Interesting.”

“Hardcase placed a bet on Vorzydiak--don’t know why, considering everyone knows they have green skin and antenna.”

“Seriously?”

“Says it’s ‘cause you’re green’.” The corner of her lip ticked all the way up, and now she’s actually smiling. 

“Now I’m curious on what you bet on.”

“Oh no sir,” his voice full of faux-scandal. “Me, an officer, engaging in illicit gambling? I would never, and I am _insulted_ by the implication.”

* * *

“We’re definitely keeping her,” Jesse confidently announces, as if that had ever been in question. Rex raised an eyebrow.

“Glad that you approve.” 

The General chuckles. “Not that I’m against the idea, but I’m only allowed to have one padawan at a time.”

“Says who?”

“The Jedi High Council.”

“That sounds like more of a ‘them’ problem,” the scout shrugged, and dramatically flopped down into one of the conference room chairs. Rex had called for a meeting to discuss today’s progress, gathering Torrent’s Jedi, two of their ARC troopers, and best scout together in privacy. Now they were only waiting on the non-goateed ARC to come back from his research trip.

Echo steps into the conference room. He had a stack of holopads balanced underneath his arm, and was looking disturbingly peppy for someone who had spent their entire day in a library. Then again, the ARC had always been a strange one.

“So, I’ve been reviewing potential worst case scenarios…right now it seems that if the Council does find Midoriya guilty, it’s likely life imprisonment.”

“Just like that?” Anakin demanded, going from 0 to 60. “Their decision is final, and she’ll spend the rest of her life in a cell?”

“Not necessarily,” the ARC trooper assured. “It seems that they would at least attempt to rehabilitate her. Or at least, presumably would?”

“That’s something,” Rex considers. “That means that even if we fail, there’s always a chance for her to be a Jedi again.” 

Fives narrowed his eyes. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

“There’s another option, yes. Not often used, and I find it highly unlikely that they’d decide to do it in this case,” the ARC tried to wave off.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Rex crosses his arms.

“Fine,” he sighed, slumping just a bit before going backto parade rest. Uh-oh. “It’s possible for them to use the Force to...restart her, so to speak. Wipe away her memories, and destroy her very identity.”

“No…” Anakin looked like he could puke, and Ahsoka wasn’t far behind. “No way the Council would do that!”

“They did. Once, a few thousand years ago with someone named Darth Revan,” Echo handed over the holopad in evidence. “During the Mandalorian Wars, the Council refused to engage with the Mandalorians so some young Jedi decided to take it upon themselves to intervene--well, skipping over a lot of things, she fell to the Dark Side. Then the Jedi managed to apprehend her and decided to give her a new identity. Just...wiped her memories and started fresh.”

“Wait, you’re saying they can just _recondition_ her?” Every clone knew what Fives was referring to, and none liked to think about it. Reconditioning meant brothers disappearing in the middle of the night, and not coming back until cycles later, if they ever came back at all. It meant that the vod you knew was dead, and someone else was in their shell now. Someone the Kaminoans approved of. In some ways, it was even scarier than being decommissioned.

“Revan was a Sith,” Ahsoka objected. “She betrayed the Republic, caused countless deaths, bombed planets, tortured and broke the minds of Jedi. Inko--” she took a deep breath in, deep breath out. “Inko killed one person. _One_. Someone who almost killed her and tried to get you guys to--” the padawan’s voice broke. She cleared her throat. “The Council wouldn’t do that to her, I’m sure of it.”

A dark look crossed over Rex’s eyes, and they all wished they had their Jedi’s confidence.

* * *

In the dark of the night, Dogma knows what he has to do. He had been lost in his head for so long, the guilt eating away at his mind that he could have kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Once the idea takes him, it’s far too easy to just go along with it.

It’s too easy to get dressed. To put on his armor with no one awakening, and to step out of the barracks. Too easy to meet vod who look at him with a simple nod and go about their business. (Most pointedly ignore him. The ones that don’t look at him with disgust. Dogma knows he deserves it). Look like you’re supposed to be there and no one will question you, he'd learned that. 

_A flash of green across the battlefield, twin blades striking out and deflecting in equal rhythm. The Jedi really were amazing, weren’t they? A grenade lobbed his way is sent back from whence it came._

_“Kill her,” Krell orders, and the door closes behind him. They take aim._

_“I drove my lightsaber through his back. That’s not a lie.”_

_“They wouldn’t recondition a Jedi, would they?”_

He’d heard what Echo had whispered to Tup when they thought he hadn’t heard. What they were going to do to Commander Midoriya. Imprisonment or reconditioning; strip away what they didn’t like until she was something more acceptable. And she was just going to let them. He couldn't let her do that. Not for him.

The Jedi were wise, and they would know what was best. They would know he was telling the truth, and they wouldn’t punish her. Commander Midoriya wasn’t the defective one. She wasn’t the coward or the fool.

He would tell them. He would tell them and then they would let the Commander go. As he stepped closer to the parked speeders, the clone felt no fear at all. Dogma was just paying the price that should have been paid when he shot Krell. He would tell the Jedi everything, and then everything would be alright.

* * *

art by suja-janee on tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duh!
> 
> So! To be honest, I included the Padme scene just to give some Inko backstory that me and the lovely ArdentAspen2 came up with! Hope it didn't feel too out of place. 
> 
> Just in case you're wondering WHY there isn't the same freak out about this the way there was with Ahsoka's trial:  
> 1\. Unlike the Jedi Temple bombing, Umbara was far away from the Core, so the entire situation feels pretty removed from Coruscant.  
> 2\. I don't think Krell was particularly well known outside the Jedi Order, so while there is concern about the fact that a Jedi (allegedly) turned traitor to the Separatists, there's still enough trust in the Order in this point that most people are willing to think this is an outlier, rather than a rule.  
> 3\. There is a distinct human-favored bias in the Star Wars universe, especially in the Core. Inko, as we've discussed in the chapter, is human-passing. When placed against the imposing and alien Pong Krell, it's not hard to imagine the court of public opinion taking her side  
> So, simply put, right now very few politically savy senators would demand Inko be handed over for a military tribunal (Also I just didn't feel like dealing with the whole 'politics' thing more than I have to). Hope that makes sense!
> 
> Also Revan is a girl because I when I did my KOTOR playthrough I played a girl. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts/questions/concerns or just want to scream your feelings at me, comment below and let me know!


	3. In the Pale Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like no one was going to be getting an overabundance of sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. Enjoy <3

Obi-Wan Kenobi rubbed his eyes and sighed. He knew he’d been at this for hours, but dared not look at the chronometer to confirm exactly how long. Always best to go for plausible deniability. 

It was his duty to review the evidence objectively and dispassionately, but that was difficult considering the case at hand. A combination of base and helmet recordings recorded the story well enough. Krell’s suicide strategies, and brushing off Captain Rex and Padawan Midoriya’s reasonable suggestions. The ordered executions. The staged friendly fire. The confession. It was like watching a slow motion hover car crash, as captivating as it was nauseating. 

Kix’s medical reports had been thorough, to say the least. While normally he appreciated the clone trooper’s attention to detail, Obi-Wan honestly would have preferred to not have to read about which internal organs Krell damaged as he attempted to run his padawan through with a lightsaber. Not to mention the extensive bruises along the girl’s throat and trachea, not to mention the scars from other injuries that remained, never given time to properly heal or treated properly in the first place.

That was when he realized something. Something important. Something that would need to be dealt with right away.

* * *

At 0300 hours, Inko’s comm chirped to life. Not her official Jedi comm, she had to turn that in along with her lightsabers. But the comm that Jesse had slipped her underneath the napkins in the to-go bag.

_ Just in case something happens,  _ he’d said.

There was a throbbing in the back of her head that time, sleep, and a long stint in bacta hadn’t gotten rid of yet, so Inko hadn’t been getting that much sleep anyway. 

Rolling over on her cot to answer it, the small blue projection of a familiar face lit up.

“Captain Rex?” She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Through the blue of the hologram, she could see the thin pull of his lips and the furrow of his brow, as little as he probably wanted her to see it. Clones, as far as Inko could tell, had microexpressions within microexpressions. But she was always good at paying attention to things.

“Sorry to wake you commander,” he was being honest. “But something’s happened that I need to tell you about…”

* * *

It was late in the sleep cycle and Kix was about three cafs past his usual. A long night in a series of long nights. He’d had to compile and document every.

There were injuries and burns that hadn’t entirely healed right. It was easy to guess what had happened. Krell had probably thrown his padawan into the deep end of the battlefield time and again to try and get rid of her. Commander Midoriya, young and isolated from the rest of the Order, had probably thought that it meant her trainer trusted in her abilities and it was her fault for getting hurt.

Kix almost wished that  _ shabuir  _ was alive, if only he could kill him himself. Slowly. Painfully. Daydreams of skinning him alive and letting Inko cut his throat (or decapitation, ladies’ choice) were running through his head when he bumped into something. Or rather, something bumped into him.

“Hey, watch it--oh.” He blinked, seeing the familiar tattoo in the dim light. 

Dogma mumbled an apology, but kept going. 

“Dogma, where are you going?”

He didn’t respond. By the lines on his shoulders and the far-away look in his eyes, Dogma wasn’t really there right now. Was his body running on autopilot, or something worse?

“Dogma,” Kix reassures, holding his hands out and placing himself in front of his brother. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry,” he says, in a tone that was the exact opposite of reassuring. “I’m going to fix it. I’m going to make everything right.”

“Fix...what?”

“If I tell them--if I tell them what I did they’ll have to let her go. The Generals will let her go and she can be with Torrent like you all want and--and--” he pauses, but doesn’t come up. “She deserves to be here, not me. She isn’t the coward, the defect--”

“Vod,” Kix frowned, trying to make sense out of the disjointed clauses. “You’re not making sense. What do you mean ‘what you did’?”

A broken, hysterical laugh escaped lips. “What  _ didn’t  _ I do? I try to kill her, try to kill my own brothers on  _ his  _ orders. And she--and they all just--” a shaky breath, he can’t seem to focus, he can’t seem to stop the words slipping past his lips. “Captain Rex told me that I needed to start thinking for myself, and I couldn’t even do  _ that  _ right. Fives’ holster wasn’t secured, and the commander couldn’t do it. Said to blame everything on her before she started coughing up blood.”

The medic’s blood ran colder than a Hoth summer. “If you’re saying what I think you’re saying…” he swallows, unwilling to finish the thought. “What do you mean you tried to kill her? The commander?”

“He said--” Dogma is pacing back and forth now, looking somewhere between caged nexu-cat and scared kit. “He said it would be unfair. She had disobeyed direct orders same as the others. It would be unfair for her to be treated any differently.”

* * *

_ “Kill her,” the general ordered, and whatever Dogma feels about this, he moves to obey. The cell doors close behind Krell as he and the others switch off their safeties. They aim at Commander Midoriya, the Jedi’s arms shackled to the floor. In a room this small, it would be impossible to miss. He promises himself that he'll make it quick, and she won't suffer. The teenager grips her chains, knuckles white. She doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t beg or plead with them. He respects her for that, even as he half-wishes she would yell, order, scream  _ **_do something._ ** _ They take aim and-- _

_ The world goes sideways as Dogma is thrown back, plastoid hitting the wall of the cell with a sharp ‘crack’.  _

_ Again they take aim, but a green blade ignites.  _

* * *

“I didn’t want to. But orders are orders.” He buried his head in his hands. “I just wanted to be a good soldier.”

Kix was stone faced, his mind having going from begrudgingly conscious to fully alert the moment Dogma opened his mouth, and was currently fitting together the pieces of the puzzle he hadn’t even known was there. It explained a lot of things. It explained where the Commander had disappeared to after Krell’s reprimand. It explained how frazzled Dogma had been at Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase’s execution. It explained the three  _ di’kuts  _ in medbay who had severe concussions but couldn’t--no,  _ wouldn’t  _ explain how they’d gotten them, even before the battle.

“Well obviously she survived,” he pressed, knowing he had to keep the man talking. “And so did you. So what happened?”

“I--I tried again. Pretended nothing had happened and ordered the firing squad. I--” he looks up, starting to actually see the man in front of him. His eyes beg for something. Condemnation or forgiveness, Dogma probably didn’t even know. “That’s why I  _ have  _ to tell them.”

“It’s okay vod,” Kix sighed. “It’s okay.” He didn’t like it, but he could understand it. He brings his little brother in for a hug.

  
Dogma tenses and then struggles “I--I have to  _ go _ \--”

He stops, slumping into Kix’s arms. The medic clicks his tongue and places the hypospray back on his belt. Whelp, he pulled Dogma up into a proper carry, there went any delusions of getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

“...we have him back in his quarters now. Nothing came of it, but I wanted to keep you informed.” Rex noticed it as soon as he finished the report. He blinked once, wondering if it was some sort of mistake of the 

Inko’s silence stretched out, but her hair was doing to the talking for her. Each green follicle was starting to rise on end, as if she stuck her finger in a power cell.

“Uh, sir?”

Realization. “Sorry, sorry.” Her head could have been on fire and she would have slapped it down just as fast, patting the errant follicles back down into place. “It...does that sometimes.”

Rex filed that away for later. 

“Can I talk to him?”

“Hm? Oh.” Rex glanced over to the trooper that was currently unconscious and cuffed to his cot. “Now’s not a good time. Dogma’s resting.”

“Not now but...later? I want him to know I don’t blame him. Krell tricked us both.” Her hand drifts towards the left side of her neck. She used to twirl the end of her padawan braid, a nervous habit. Now the braid is gone, and there’s a patch of new skin where the plasma had burned her. “I promise I won’t use a mind trick, but maybe I can...ease the pain? Help convince him it wasn’t his fault.”

Rex sighed. “If he wants to. But, we can talk about this later. We’ve got a hearing tomorrow. Goodnight, Inko.”

“Good night.”

Clicking off the comm, Rex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sparing one last glance at Dogma, he turned over to the medic who had been so obligingly patient. Kix glared at him over a mug of something that was probably both caffeinated and tasted horrible.

“I think now is a good time for you to clue me in as to what the  _ fuck  _ is happening here.”

* * *

Master Nana Shimura found herself unable to fall asleep. With a huff, she decided that she might as well make herself useful. Tugging on the training bond, she feels Toshinori dead asleep in the next room. Good. One of them should be getting a good night’s rest.

Grabbing her lightsaber, she made her way through the sleeping Temple to an empty training room. As the training droids hummed to life, so did her blue lightsaber.

The Way of the Kryat Dragon had always suited her. As her anger and aggression started to build, the exercise allowed her to release it into the Force. 

Block. Swipe. Parry. Strike. Counterstrike. Slash. A familiar rhythm that lasted for hours. She felt the burn of the lactic acid in her muscles, her breath coming less and less easy. But she did not stop.

Soon enough, she sensed an all too familiar presence. Nana dragged it out for another few minutes before acknowledging her brother Jedi.

“You know,” Sorahiko Torino cooly started, leaning up against the wall of the training room. “If you need some more droids to kill to work out your feelings, I know a war front or two we can drop you into.”

The human clicked off her lightsaber, turning over to the Echani. Sorahiko’s pale silver eyes were boring into her with that classic mix of annoyance-covering-concern.

“It’s not your fault you know,” he started, surprising her with the honesty. “Krell was always a bit of a hardass, but this…” the master crossed his arms. “I don’t think anyone saw this coming. I don’t think anyone could have, really, with how spread out we are and rarely we saw him.”

“But should we have?”

A shrug. “Hindsight’s always twenty-twenty.”

A sigh. “I was the one who pushed him to take on an apprentice. I was the one who took him to see the matches.” Krell was, a prickly pear, to say the least, but Nana knew--well, she had  _ thought  _ that there was a good heart and strong moral compass underneath it. The right student would shine and grow with him as a teacher.

“I saw them, a few months later. One of the few times they were back on Coruscant.” Nana gripped the pommel of her saber. “She was working on training settings at least two levels too advanced for her.”

“Krell?”

“No, it was the kid’s idea. Said that it was obvious if she was going to keep up with him in the field, she’d need to improve more quickly. Inko was afraid of not being able to live up to her master’s expectations. I told her,” she chuckled. It was not a happy sound. “I told her that Krell pushed her because he had such a high opinion of her potential. That he was probably trying to figure her out too.” 

_ “Well, think about this--you’re both learning here, Inko. You’re learning how to be a Jedi, and Krell is learning the best way to teach you how to be a Jedi.” _

_ “But I thought the masters were supposed to know everything.” _

_ “Whoever told you that probably wasn’t a Master,” Shimura commented. “Learning is a lifelong journey, Inko. As cliche as it may sound, no one has all the answers.” _

“Like I said, hindsight’s usually a lot clearer.”

_ “Master Krell told me that Jedi always have to have certainty. That hesitation and questioning your own judgement could get you killed.” _

“Oh, definitely.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Rex to explain it all to him. One minute, thirty-three seconds, if he was timing himself. Throughout the story, Kix’s face went from stoney to practically steaming. Maybe it was the hour, but the captain would have no problem picturing cartoon smoke coming out of his brother’s ears.

“What the hell, Rex,” the newest accesory demanded. “Helping out a brother is one thing, but this--” the medic looks almost at a loss for words. He finds them quickly enough. “Conspiracy, tampering with evidence, lying to the Jedi Council--You are trying to bluff your way past an entire jury of empaths. You realize that right?”

He shrugs. Present a facade and act as if it is a reality. “Of course I know that. But they’re going to be focused on her, not me. Skywalker and Kenobi have told us over and over again that Jedi aren’t mind readers. Keep them focused on the argument that Inko didn’t kill Krell in anger or malice--which isn’t even a lie--and the possibility she didn’t kill them won’t even cross their minds.” Lovely thing about lightsabers: the place Inko had driven Krell through destroyed all evidence of a blaster mark. The fact that Krell’s body was slated for cremation, if it hadn’t happened already, was just a bonus.

The medic stops. Breaths. Rubs his hands over his face. “That’s a lot to ask of a sixteen year old girl.”

Rex crossed his arms. “She’s tough. I trust her.”

“Trust her enough knowing that if she cracks, it’ll be all our heads on the chopping block?”

“Given she was the first one to lay hers down--absolutely.”

* * *

At 0600 hours, Inko was roused by a knock at her door. This was a surprise, considering she hadn’t remembered falling asleep. Nor was she expecting anyone else, until the council came to summon her that afternoon.

“Who--Master Kenobi?”

“Padawan Midoriya.” The Master Jedi’s look was serious, and his shields were tight. “May I come in?”

It was a courtesy more than a question. Nodding, the teenager stuck her hands in the folds of her own robe, and stepped back to let him inside. As the doors shut behind him,  Kenobi looked at her with an assessing gaze that made her distinctly feel like a bug under a microscope. After a long moment, he nodded. Whatever the Council member was looking for, he seemed to have found.

“Padawan, there’s something we need to discuss. Something rather serious, I’m afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another cliffhanger...
> 
> Also, it's kind of weirdly funny that Dogma is officially 0/2 of executions he was technically SUPPOSED to perform, then was finally successful with the one he wasn't supposed to? It's kind of funny to me!
> 
> Anyhow, thank you so much to those of you who have stuck out the long wait. If you have any questions/thoughts/concerns/just want to scream your feelings at me, just comment below and let me know!


End file.
